Starlight
by Kay.Blak
Summary: "Era verdad, sabía que ella  nunca lo perdonaría. Pero en tiempos de guerra se deben hacer sacrificios y el estaba preparado para hacer el más grande de todos".
1. Godric's Hollow 1980

Godric's Hollow 1980 

Era un oscura noche en Godric's Hollow, la espesa neblina no dejaba ver mas allá del camino y una cara preocupada se asomaba por la ventana de una casa. 

−Hey, ¿estás seguro de esto?− se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo esperando encontrar algo de cordura en su mirada – Si sigues, no habrá vuelta atrás. 

−¿Estás conmigo en esto o no? – Respondió secamente− Bien sabes que lo hare sin ti, asique si quieres largarte, hazlo de una vez. 

−¡No lo tomes a mal! Solo chequeaba, estoy contigo en esto hermano. Pero… – trato de evitar su mirada enfocándose en una foto que estaba sobre la chimenea. Tres jóvenes sonreían sobre sus escobas, dos chicos y una chica – ¿Qué harás si después no la encuentras? ¿Qué pasara si no sobrevives? ¿O si ella simplemente no te recuerda? ¿No nos recuerda? 

Se tomo unos minutos en contestar, mirando la misma foto que observaba su amigo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era la única manera de protegerla, no podía arriesgarse a perderla para siempre. 

– La encontrare – dijo con convicción – Y me recordara, nos recordara. Cuando todo esto termine, la buscare y todo será como antes. 

−Pero ¿ y si no sobrevives? – no quería seguir discutiendo con su amigo, pero era necesario. Entendía las implicancias del hechizo, solo él sabría revertirlo, solo él la recordaría. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, esta noche todos se olvidarían de ella, sería como si nunca hubiese existido para ellos, ella no sería parte de sus vidas ni de sus recuerdos – ¿Qué piensas hacer si no logras sobrevivir a esta maldita guerra y ella no logra recordar nunca? 

−Sera lo mejor – miro por última vez la foto, recordaba aquel día como si fuese ayer. – Así no recordara todo el sufrimiento que esta guerra le ha hecho. 

−James – Sirius tomo su brazo y lo miro fijamente. Un par de ojos avellana lo miraban con decisión – Ella no te lo perdonara nunca. 

−Puedo vivir con eso. 

Era verdad, sabía que ella nunca lo perdonaría. Pero en tiempos de guerra se deben hacer sacrificios y él estaba preparado para hacer el más grande de todos. 

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


	2. Grodic's Hollow 2021 Un nuevo comienzo

Grodic's Hollow, 2021

─ Katie, es hora de levantarse – gritaba una voz desde la cocina.

Una maraña de largos cabellos ceniza se asomo a través de las sabanas, seguido de una mano que fue a dar a un despertador. Las 6:30 am.

─ Es que acaso esta cada vez más loca− Susurro mirando incrédula el despertador para después dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana− ¡Demonios ni ha salido el sol!

─ ¡Katherine Elizabeth escuche eso! ─ grito nuevamente su madre ─ Levanta ahora tu trasero de la cama y ve a ducharte.

─ Ya lo hare mamá, dame 5 minutos más− Dijo mientras se enredaba mas entre las sabanas. Si había algo que Katie odiaba era salir de su cama.

─ 3 minutos más, y te quiero vestida para tomar desayuno. Has estado de vaga todas las vacaciones, ya es hora de que tomes desayuno decentemente.

─ Dile eso a Jim que con suerte lograste que se bañara una vez por semana− Acotó por lo bajo.

─ ¡Eso también lo escuche!

Eran ya el ultimo día de vacaciones y Katie odiaba su vida. Con 16 años tendría que empezar todo de nuevo. Acababan de mudarse desde Nueva Zelanda a Inglaterra y hoy comenzaría sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Desperezándose se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un pergamino.

_Querida Abuela:_

_Estoy ocupando el poco tiempo que mamá me deja a solas para poder escribirte. Hoy me despertó exageradamente temprano, las 6:30 ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Quien en su sano juicio se levanta a esa hora? El tren hacia Hogwarts no parte hasta las 11:00, ¿es necesario levantarse tan temprano? Esto de la mudanza ya me tiene con la paciencia en las nubes, no solo tengo que soportar todo el cambio de casa, ¡sino también comenzar de cero en otro colegio! Como si hacer amigos a esta edad fuera lo más simple del mundo. Mamá no entiende que no queremos estar aquí. Lo sé, aun no supera la perdida de papá, ¿pero quién lo ha hecho? Escapando de los recuerdos no conseguirá nada._

_El único consuelo que me queda, es que te tengo más cerca. Mamá me ha dicho que no has estado muy bien y que los medimagos no te permiten visitas. ¿Es cierto? Abuela recuerda que debes encontrar paz dentro de ti para controlar tu magia y así salir pronto de esa prisión en la que te tienen._

_Jim dice que si no te recuperas pronto el mismo ira a buscarte, y que no le importa hechizar a cuento San Mungo se le cruce con tal de que vuelvas con nosotros._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta._

_Con Amor_

_Katie_

─ Sabes que es posible que ni pueda leer esa carta− Jim apareció en el marco de su puerta.

Katie lo observo mientras fijaba la carta en la pata de Loki.

─ Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que es posible que si la lea.−Miro directamente a los ojos entreabiertos de su hermano− ¿Veo que no he sido la única a la que han despertado?

─ Hoy como nunca anda hiperventilada. Te lo digo, apenas pongamos un pie en la estación subiré a ese tren y estaré feliz de que no me despierte más.

─ ¿Chicos ya están listos?

Ambos se miraron por dos milisegundos antes de correr al baño y pelear por entrar.

─ Aléjate Jim, llegue primero.−Katie apoyaba ambas manos en el marco de la puerta.

─ ¡Ni lo sueñes querida! ¡La que se llevara el reto de mamá serás tú, no yo!− Grito mientras tomaba a su hermana de la cintura.

─ Jim si no me sueltas ahora me comenzare a desnudar aquí mismo− Amenazo mirándolo desafiantemente a los ojos − Asique, al menos que quieras ver tu versión femenina como dios la trajo al mundo, suéltame y deja que me bañe primero.

Katie quedo libre de los brazos de su hermano y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Jim lo que menos quería en el mundo era ver a su hermana desnuda, ese sería una trauma imposible de superar.

─ ¡No creas que te zafaras la próxima vez!

─ No espero menos de ti.

─ ¿Dejaron todas sus cosas listas?

─ Si mamá ─ Respondieron los dos a unísono mientras tragaban el desayuno.

─ ¡Dios mío! ¿Es necesario que engullan de esa manera? ─ Elizabeth miraba horrorizada a sus hijos, ¿era posible que todo lo que les enseño no haya servido de nada? ─ Espero Katie que no comas así en lugares públicos, ¡pareces todo menos una señorita!

─ Mamá Katie es todo menos señorita, ¡deberías escuchar como eructa!

─ ¿Es eso cierto? ─ miro a su hija.

─ Mamá llevas 16 años con nosotros, lo que menos debería sorprenderte es nuestro apetito. Papá tenía el mismo, si es que no era peor. Y si te preguntas si eructo como un troll, tú eras la que quería que Jim no me dejara sola. Algo habré aprendido después de estar rodeada por hombres todos estos años.

─ No quiero ni enterarme del resto ─ dijo dejando su plato ─ Terminen pronto su desayuno, arreglan sus cosas y cuando digo que las arreglen me refiero a que dejen sus piezas impecables. ¡Y laven los platos después de usarlos! Partimos en una hora más.

Katherine avanzo junto a su hermano a través de la plataforma 9 ¼ para comenzar su nueva vida.

Tenía su cabello largo y desordenado, dos tonos más claros que su hermano Jim, el cual siempre mantenía tomado en una coleta a menos que estuviese en casa. Sus ojos eran almendra con manchas color miel y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que no mostraba nunca. Era algo baja en comparación al promedio de sus compañeras, no alcanzaba el 1.68 y ocultaba su físico con ropas que podrían hacer ver mal a cualquier súper modelo. Odiaba que la llamaran Katherine, para ella Katherine era su abuela. Ella era solo Katie.

Decir que era una chica común era mentir, claro, Katie no era la primera del curso, no fue elegida prefecto, no era popular con los chicos y no era popular en su escuela. Pero no era como las demás, ella lo sabía y se aseguraba de no hacerse notar. Sin duda era brillante, manejaba hechizos muy avanzados para su edad y siempre estaba con ansias de aprender más. Era fantástica en el quidditch y tenía un excelente humor. Además si se lo proponía, podía hacer que más de un chico se girara a verla. Pero siendo tímida disfrutaba su tiempo sola, prefiriendo mantenerse en las sombras y actuar antisocial ante el resto del mundo.

Jim por el contrario era alegre, desordenado y extremadamente social. Alto, esbelto, con la contextura muscular de un mago que ha jugado de golpeador toda su vida. Sus ojos, iguales a los de su hermana, chispeaban con picardía en cada momento y siempre mostraba su enorme y hermosa sonrisa que hacia derretir a mas de una bruja. A diferencia de Katie su pelo era azabache, y siendo vanidoso se preocupaba de tenerlo controlado. Amaba a su hermana por sobre todo y no entendía su manera de actuar ante el resto, pero lo aceptaba. Porque si hay algo que deben saber de Jim, es que el preferiría morir a estar en desacuerdo o en malas con Katie. Claro tenían sus discusiones, y es que ambos eran de carácter fuerte y explosivo, pero era él el que siempre cedía ante ella. Era a la única que permitía que lo llamara por su nombre. Después de la muerte de su padre James, decidió no responder a ese nombre, le dolía pensar en él.

A pesar de ser gemelos, la gente nunca los relacionaba, eran muy diferentes en personalidad. Pero esto era fuera, lejos de casa. Cuando no había que aparentar Katie y Jim eran dos gotas de agua, eran capaces de reírse por horas, terminaban las frases del otro, hasta sus risas se parecían. Su coordinación era tal, que uno creería estar viendo el reflejo del otro.

─ Compórtense por favor. Minerva me hizo un favor al aceptarlos a estas alturas y espero que no arruinen esa confianza. —los miro a ambos. Elizabeth conocía a sus hijos, sabia de lo que eran capaces –Jim por favor trata de pasar el primer mes sin detenciones.

─ ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que podría obtener detenciones? ¿Qué hay de Katie? ¡Ella es malvada mamá!

─ ¡Hey!

─ No culpes a tu hermana – dijo mirando directamente a Jim para después dirigir su mirada hacia Katie –En cuanto a ti jovencita, ¡espero las mejores calificaciones este año!

─ ¿Las mejores? ¡Mamá!

─ ¡Nada de mamá! ¡Katie se que eres brillante! ¡No lo voy a saber si soy tu madre! Te conozco, se que finges tus notas y tus profesores se dieron cuenta también. ¡Asique espero que ya dejes esa farsa! Te estás jugando tu futuro.

─ Despídenos de Lizzie cuando llegue a casa ─ pidió Katie mirando a su madre ─ Se pondrá un furia cuando sepa que no nos despedimos de ella.

─ Yo me encargo de eso.

─ Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres su madre, si se enoja contigo tú la castigas nada mas o le ordenas que deje de estar enojada. Yo en cambio soy la hermana mayor que, según su forma de pensar, no la quiere y no es capaz de despedirse de ella.

─ No te preocupes, se le pasara pronto, me encargare de llevarla a tu primera visita a Hogsmeade.

Sonó el silbato del tren, avisándoles a las familias que era hora de abordar.

─ Chicos, sé que es difícil partir de cero a estas alturas, pero hagamos un esfuerzo juntos y todo saldrá bien – Elizabeth abrazo a su hijos –No olviden que los quiero.

─ También te queremos mamá, pero ya es hora de que nos sueltes –Jim intentaba escapar de los tentáculos de su madre – Si no nos sueltas ahora te quedaras con nosotros todo el año.

─ ¡Y no olvides decirle a Lizzie que es la más linda de todas y que la queremos!

Jim y Katie se despidieron de su madre, tomaron su baúl y subieron al tren. Estaba atestado de alumnos de todas las edades buscando algún compartimento donde sentarse.

─ Te dije que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta –Jim hablaba con su hermana mientras buscaban un compartimento vacio –Mamá no es idiota, ve como devoras todos esos libros y prácticas en la noche cuando crees que todos duermen.

─ No se cual es su preocupación, mis notas están sobre el promedio, puedo optar a cualquier carrera que quiera.

─ Yo no sé cuál es tu fijación por aparentar ser menos inteligente de lo que eres –dijo entrando a un compartimento vacio al final del pasillo – ¡Katie eras mejor que esa estúpida de McNeil y dejabas que se burlara de ti pavoneando ser la mejor! ¡Cuando tú con dos movimientos de varita la hubieses desarmado sin siquiera abrir tu boca! –Tomo su baúl y el de su hermana y los fijo en la rejilla.

─ No iba a gastar mi energía compitiendo con ella, además unas notas no me van a decir si soy mejor o no.

─ ¿Qué me dices del quidditch? Nunca lo jugaste por el colegio.

─ Ya te he dicho, me gusta jugar quidditch por diversión, ¡la competencia lo arruina todo! Y bien sabes que mamá me lo tiene prohibido.

─ ¡Eres imposible!

─ Lo sé –dijo sentándose al lado de Jim –Pero me sigues queriendo.

Se acurruco a su hermano y éste beso su frente.

─ ¿Crees que nos irá bien? Ya sabes que no se me da bien estar con desconocidos.

─ Todo irá perfecto.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


	3. Encuentros en el compartimento

─ Rosie está ocupado

─ Pero hay una banca disponible ─ dijo la chica pelirroja entrando en el compartimento ─ Si prefieres volver al nuestro, el cual te recuerdo apesta gracias a James, adelante. Yo me quedo aquí.

─ Está bien, pero baja la voz. Están durmiendo.

Katie y Jim se habían quedado dormidos horas atrás, ninguno de los dos eran buenos madrugadores y la levantada a las 6:00 am les paso la cuenta.

─ ¿Los habías visto antes?

─ La verdad Rosie, es que no me fijo en todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Katie escuchaba unos susurros cada vez más fuertes y decidió abrir sus ojos.

─ Hola ─ la saludo un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes.

─ Hola ─ dijo entre bostezos. Se estiró y movió a su hermano ─ Jimmy despierta.

─ ¿Ya llegamos? ─ pregunto mirando a su hermana, percatándose de la presencia de Rose y Albus ─ Hola ─ extendió su mano hacia ellos, la cual ambos estrecharon ─ Mi nombre es Jim y ella es mi hermana Katie.

─ Yo soy Albus y ella es mi prima Rose. ¿Son nuevos por aquí? No los habíamos visto… No es común ver chicos nuevos de su edad.

─ Si, nos acabamos de trasladar desde Nueva Zelanda. Entraremos a sexto año.

─ Nosotros estamos en sexto ─ respondió animadamente Albus ─ ¿En qué casa están?

─ ¡Bien! Alguien conocido antes del primer día. ─ Jim sonreía ─ No nos han seleccionado aun. McGonagall dijo que nos sortearían hoy. ¿Ustedes e cual están?

─ Yo estoy en Griffindor y Albus es un Slytherin. ¿Ambos van al mismo año?

─ Si, somos gemelos.

Ahora que Jim les decía, se fijaron en que ambos chicos eran excesivamente parecidos, si no fuera por su color de pelo y el hecho de que eran chico y chica.

─ Nunca había conocido gemelos chico-chica que se parecieran tanto ─ exclamo Rose ─ Tengo unos primos que también son gemelos, pero son totalmente distintos. Fred es igual a mi tío George y Roxy es la copia de mi tía Angelina.

─ ¿Y Katie? ─ Albus la miraba ─ ¿Quieres quedar en alguna casa en particular?

─ Ah ─ Katie se había ausentado de la conversación mirando el paisaje. Dirigió su mirada hacia Albus y se sonrojo. Odiaba ser tímida ante gente desconocida ─ No. Mamá asistió a Hogwarts, era Slytherin. Toda su familia ha sido Slytherin

─ Cualquier casa estaría bien, mientras tenga un buen equipo de quiditch, por mi no hay problema ─ Jim sonreía.

─ ¡Muy bien! Fan del quiditch ─ dijo Albus ─ ¿Qué posición?

─ Golpeador.

─ ¡Igual que yo! Ya me caes bien chico ─ Albus mostraba una enorme sonrisa ─ En mi casa acabamos de perder a nuestro golpeador y guardián. Bueno la verdad es que la mayoría de los equipos perdieron jugadores por la graduación, asique no creo que tengas problemas de quedar en alguno. Aunque si eres bueno, ojala quedes en Slytherin.

─ ¿Tu juegas Katie? Somos pocas las chicas este año, no nos vendría mal que entraras. ─ Rose le sonreía.

─ Solo en casa ─ contesto por lo bajo.

─ Katie piensa que la competencia arruina la diversión.

─ ¿Asique no eres una persona competitiva? Albus pensaba igual que tu, hasta que jugar por su casa y le hirvió la sangre competitiva. Créemelo se convirtió en un maniático del quidditch como todos los hombre en mi familia.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─ respondió Albus sonrojado ─ Y si lo fuese, gracias a eso me gane el puesto de capitán.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y una cabeza pelirroja se asomo.

─ Chicos llegaremos en cualquier momento, deberían cambiarse ─ les sonrió─ Rose la próxima vez ten cuidado con las cosas de James.

─ ¿Tú lo sabías? ─ miro incrédula ─ Louis, no puedo creerlo. ¡Eres premio anual! ¡No deberías dejar que James se salga con la suya!

─ ¿Y quién dijo que fue idea de James? ─ Louis sonrió y se percato de la presencia de Jim y Katie ─ Hola, ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevo ─ ambos asintieron ─ Mi nombre es Louis Weasley, McGonagall me hablo de ustedes, serán sorteados junto con los de primero. ─ Dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Katie, que al segundo se sonrojo. ─ Nos veremos.

Louis se giro y salió del compartimento. Jim observaba incrédulo a su hermana, ¿se había sonrojado por ese tipo? ¿Quién se creía guiñándole el ojo a Katie?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


	4. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Al llegar a la estacion en Hogsmead, los chicos descendieron del tren.

─ Los de primero viajan en bote hasta el castillo, muchos esperan ver al Calamar Gigante ─ explicaba Rose.

─ ¿Tienen un calamar gigante? ¡Genial!

─ Los demás viajamos en carruajes ─ indico a los estudiantes subiéndose a distintos carruajes ─ Vamos.

Katie fue acercando hacia los carruajes y diviso a los Thestrals, se acerco a uno y lo acarició.

─ Nunca había visto thestals tirando carruajes. ¡Esto es fantástico! ─ por primera vez Katie sonrió.

Jim miro a su hermana, era la primera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo. Quizás las cosas estaban cambiando para mejor.

─ Vamos Katie, es hora de irnos. ─ Jim ayudo a su hermana a subir y se sentó al lado de ella.

─ Es primera vez que veo a alguien acercárseles ─ Rose la miraba incrédula ─ ¿No te dio miedo? Los chicos que pueden verlos tratan de no mirarlos.

─ A Katie le gustan las criaturas extrañas, mientras más salvaje mejor.

─ ¿Entonces tomarás Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ─ pregunto Albus sonriéndole ─ Hagrid, el profesor, es amigo de nuestros padres.

─ Si, es mi asignatura favorita.

─ ¡La mía igual! ¡Al fin alguien sensato que entienda! ─ Albus no podía dejar de sonreírle, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con una chica.

─ Si no hubiese sido bruja, habría estudiado veterinaria ─ respondió Katie sonriéndole de vuelta.

─ ¿Veterinaria?

─ Doctor de animales, es algo así como sanador. Estaba obsesionada con los gorilas ─ Jim les explicaba mientras trataba de contener la risa ─ Mamá la dejo suelta en una manada, esperando que dejara de esa obsesión.

─ ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¿Cómo pudo?

─ ¿Peligroso? Mamá no encontraba la manera de traerla de vuelta a casa, se quería quedar a vivir con ellos.

─ ¡Lejos una de las mejores semanas de mi vida!

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo.

─ Llegamos.

Jim y Katie quedaron boquiabiertos. Habían escuchado historias de Hogwarts gracias a la familia de su madre, pero nada se comparaba a ver el Castillo imponente frente a ellos.

─ Es genial, ¿no? Hogwarts se convertirá en su segundo hogar ─ dijo Rose.

─ Esperen a probar el festín ─ Albus bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Rose ─ Esos elfos sí que saben cocinar.

─ Vamos por aquí.

Se adentraron junto con los demás estudiantes, encontrándose con un hombre alto y desgarbado a la entrada del comedor.

─ Profesor Longbottom

─ Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

─ Tranquilo, igual que siempre.

─ ¿Me vas a decir que James y sus secuaces no hicieron nada durante todo el viaje?

─ Ehh…

─ Así lo pensé. ─ Dijo Neville con una sonrisa, se giro hacia Jim y Katie. ─ Uds. deben ser James y Katherine.

─ Jim

─ Katie

─ Yo soy el Profesor Longbottom, enseño Herbología y soy el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Síganme por favor.

─ Nos vemos ─ dijeron Rose y Albus.

Jim y Katie les sonrieron y entraron al Gran Comedor atestado de alumnos separados en 4 hileras de mesas. Al final se encontraba un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima.

─ ¡Atención alumnos! ─ comenzó a hablar McGonagall. Katie estaba maravillada con el castillo, era increíble que su madre haya estudiado aquí y ellos recién ahora estén conociendo el lugar. Sin darse cuenta dejo de tomar atención a lo que decía la directora y se dedico a observar el techo encantado. Era una noche estrelladísima y despejada. De pronto se escucho la voz del Profesor Longbottom.

─ JAMES POTTER.

Katie sintió a Jim dar un paso hacia adelante cuando alguien grito.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No he hecho nada! ─ Se defendió un chico de la mesa Gryffindor.

─ No lo llamaba a usted señor Potter, me refería al chico nuevo.

El chico se sentó mirando extrañado hacia Jim.

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar, ¿dijo James Potter? ¿Hay más Potter? ¿No sabía que tenían familia?

─ SILENCIO ─ grito McGonagall ─ Joven Potter, por favor avance.

Jim miro a su hermana antes de avanzar y sentarse en el taburete. Todo el mundo lo miraba y comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo cuando sintió el sombrero sobre él.

Katie escuchaba los susurros en el comedor. ¿Es que acaso nadie podía tener el maldito apellido Potter? Puso todas sus energías en la selección de su hermano. Jim se veía tranquilo como si conversara con el sombrero, ¿era eso posible? De pronto su expresión cambio, Jim miro hacia su hermana confundido y ella supo que algo no estaba bien.

─ SLYTHERIN ─ grito el sombrero.

Desde la mesa Slytherin se vio a Albus saltar y aplaudir.

Jim sonrió y se dirigió hacia Albus el cual le había hecho un espacio a su lado.

─ ¡Bienvenido! Sabía que el sombrero tomaría la decisión de enviarte a la mejor casa.

Jim iba responderle cuando escucho el nombre de su hermana.

─ KATHERINE POTTER.

Katie avanzo hacia el taburete y tomo asiento. Lo último que vio antes de sentir el sombrero fue a Jim sonriéndole.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? Valiente y leal, igual que tu abuela. La Gryffindor más valiente que he conocido.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Katie no entendía lo que el sombrero le decía. Por lo que sabía, sus abuelos eran Slytherin, no había ningún Gryffindor. ─ Mi familia completa han sido Slytherin.

─ Yo no hablo de tu familia materna. Conozco muy bien a los Devlin. Aun recuerdo el día en que Elizabeth se sentó aquí mismo. Slytherin, prefecto y premio anual. Una bruja muy inteligente.

─ ¿Si no estás hablando de ellos, entonces de quién?

─ De tu abuela Katherine por supuesto. Tu padre hubiese sido un gran Gryffindor, al igual que tu. ─ Katie miro hacia la mesa Slytherin y se encontro con la mirada de su hermano.

Antes de que Katie pudiera responderle, el sombrero grito:

─ GRYFFINDOR.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.


End file.
